


Why?

by Chaos_the_human



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, body image issues, depression at its finest, parental neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_the_human/pseuds/Chaos_the_human
Summary: Jim's self esteem issues show.(it's probably better then it sounds)
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

"Why?"  
Jim had his back turned, facing away from Dwight. They were laying in bed with their backs pressed together. Dwight turned towards Jim, their noses almost touching.  
"Why what Jim?" Dwight asked reaching over Jim to the night stand. He looked at the clock, 3 am. Great. He grabbed his glasses and laid back down. Jim took a deep breath before he spoke again.  
"Why me..." Dwight looked confused.  
"Because I love you."  
"Yeah but... why love me you could have dated anyone in all of Scranton and you chose boring, useless, unattractive me" Dwight felt tears fill his eyes.  
"Do y- How do I- Is tha- Is that what you- you think of yourself?" Jim didn't want to meet Dwight's gaze so he fiddled with the covers.  
"... Yeah I mean I'm not strong like you and I don't think I'm handsome a-and you-y- you don't feel like if you stop being funny people will... will leave you."  
"What? Honey, I love you not because of your looks or how funny you are but how much you care about other people and about me."  
"Dwight I love you to but I don't wanna stop you from loving someone who is better. Ya know less stupid and- and fat an-"  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY JAMES DUNCAN HALPERT!" Full name ouch. "YOU ARE NOT FAT! HEY LOOK AT ME!" Dwight grabbed Jim's face and lifted his head to meet his eye line. Dwight wondered how he could have been so stupid. Jim had always made self deprecating remarks but he never caught on. Dwight smashed his face on Jim's with enough force to crack a tooth before kissing him. Dwight pulled away and looked at Jim,  
"Repeat after me; I Jim Halpert,"  
"I Jim halpert..."  
"am very sexy" Jim groaned  
"Dee, I "  
"no excuses because you are as skinny as a shoelace... that's what you are Jim, a prankster shoelace." Jim laughed at this. "But seriously say i am sexy." Jim looked back at the bed sheets. Dwight rolled on top of Jim and put his chin on Jim's chest. He pinned Jim down, putting a knee on either side of his boyfriends body.

"Say it, Say it, Say it, Sa-"  
Jim mumbled under his breath.  
"What's that hon, speak up."  
"I am sexy..." He said slightly louder. Dwight smiled at him and gently pecked him on the cheek.  
They sat in silence for a while before Jim spoke up.  
Thank you Dwight" Jim broke in to tears as Dwight held him. "I-Its Just that whenever I-I Wa-as a teenag-ger I had to face the Why's alone." Dwight looked at Jim  
"What are the Why's?"  
"the why am i so ugly o-or fat o-or dumb and you helped me, usually this goes on for hours an-nd I Just love you so much" Jim clung to Dwight's neck.  
"Next time the why's come back Just give me a call."  
"T-thank you"


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tells Dwight how the why's started.

Later that morning, Jim and Dwight had arrived for work. Both looked tired, but Jim's eyes were still puffy and bloodshot. Everyone was asking if he was okay, from Pam asking nicely and sweetly to Micheal telling him he looked like shit. That was the first time Jim had ever seen Dwight look at Micheal like that. He didn't want Dwight treating him like glass. He knew he had some... quirks but you can't really fix broken glass. you can try to mend it and glue it back together but in the end, you will end up throwing it out, Jim thought glumly. Dwight was probably going to dump him once he figured out Jim couldn't be fixed. Jim worked in silence while Dwight gave him pitiful looks. Dwight decided he was going to ask Jim how his 'why's' started. He didn't want to ask him in front of the entire office though. He waited until the drive home to ask him. He had a bad feeling Jim would have a bad reaction. He didn't care how bad Jim hurt him, as long as he could make him happy.  
"Hey hon,"  
"Yeah," Jim responded as they got into the car.  
"I love you very much and I want you to know that I care about you Jim," Jim gulped 'oh lord this is Dwight breaking up with me' Jim thought trying to hold back tears.  
"O-okay."  
"Jim I just want to know how the why's started." Jim exhaled in relief.   
"You know how I have two older brothers and one younger sister,"  
"Yes, I've met them."   
"Well... things got competitive"  
Dwight locked his jaw. Who's ass did he need to kick.  
"My brother, Tom was always super funny and Pete was skinny and handsome and Larissa was athletic and independent." Tears filled Jim's eyes. "My parents didn't spend much time with me and I started to wonder why the hell not." Jim started crying and was trying very hard to shield his tears from Dwight.  
"Can we just go home I don't wanna talk about this in a public area."  
"Of course," Dwight patted Jim on the back before driving them back home. Jim just ran up the stairs and hid under the bed sheets in their room.  
"Jim are you okay?" Dwight yelled after him rushing up the stairs. He sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Jimmy you in there?"  
"Go away Jim's in blanket town"  
"Jim you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
"Dwight, can you join me down here?" Dwight slid his way under the blankets.   
"Wha-" Jim grabbed Dwight's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Jim was being his normal self again and it made Dwight smile.  
"Thank you Dwight."  
"Thank me? for what?"  
"Being such a supportive boyfriend. I may be a little bitchy at times and you probably don't really like me that much but thanks."  
"Jim I don't think you're a bitch and hate you. I think you're a bitch and I love you."  
"My hero" Jim pulled Dwight back in for another kiss.


End file.
